


Payback

by knitekat



Series: Payback [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Urination, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester finds himself at Burton's mercy when the man kidnaps him... it is a pity Burton has none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

I held my breath as Burton trailed his fingers down my naked back, but I couldn't quite stop the tremor his touch generated. I heard his pleased exhale and then barely suppressed a yelp when his fingertips dug into one of the half-healed welts that decorated my back.

“Have you learnt your lesson yet, James?”

I was panting as pain shot through my abused body and barely heard Burton's question. By the time I realised his question, it was far too late to even attempt to answer him. I bowed my head in the vain hope he might accept that for an answer. I needed to conserve my strength if I was to escape.

I almost jumped when Burton leaned in close, his warm breath caressing my ear. “Have you learnt not to question my orders?” I tried my hardest not to flinch from his touch when I felt his hand stroke over my bare hip.

Burton's voice was almost conversational. “I don't think you have, I think you need another lesson.” I took my lower lip between my teeth as I sought to remain silent as he continued, “No answer, James? Really, have you forgotten your manner so quickly?” I knew what was coming and sought to relax as I heard Burton's disappointed sigh.

A hoarse scream filled the room as Burton jammed two fingers inside my tender passage. It took me several moments to recognise that scream as my own. Burton's dry fingers seemed to be ripping me apart as he drove them repeatedly inside my much-abused arse.

“Much better.” Burton sounded like he was chatting over a pot of tea, not twisting his fingers deep inside me. “And so begins your next lesson, James. You really are a slow learner, how on earth did you succeed in the civil service?”

I barely managed to suppress a whimper when Burton yanked his fingers out. I certainly didn't suppress my cry when his cock breached me. I could feel Burton press his cock inside me in one unstoppable movement and I knew he'd give me no respite once he was in. He never did, he just fucked me hard and fast until he came, luckily it usually didn't take long. I smiled as I remembered how he hated to be reminded of his lack of staying power, even though that comment had earned me a split lip and a whipping from one of his henchmen.

My musings stopped when the pain of his cock slamming in and out of my abused arse had me biting through my lip. I could feel blood drip down my chin and it was soon joined by the blood dripping out of my torn arse. I tried to muffle my cries, refusing to let Burton know how much this hurt. He was the type of man who got off on power and pain... his power and someone else's pain, that was.

Burton's hands were gripping my hips hard enough to bruise as he slammed into me, over and over again. I howled as he squeezed my cock hard, and couldn't stop my cries as he took me. I could only attempt to ride out the pain, knowing I had failed to remain silent.

Finally, Burton gave one last hard shove and I felt his come splatter my insides. I thought it was at last over with, but he roughly pulled out before he had finished. I grunted in pain at the abrupt withdrawal and felt him shoot the rest of his load across my back and arse.

“Covered in my come is a very good look for you, James.” I felt his hands run over my arse and across my back. “My come and your blood. Mmmm. I do believe something is missing, though.”

I vaguely wondered what the man was rambling about before I heard his sigh. Warm wetness hit my skin and I almost gagged as the pungent odour of urine filled my nose.

“Much better.” Burton almost whistled as he strolled away.

I rolled onto my side and drew my knees against my chest. I was too tired and in too much pain to worry about the blood, come and piss that covered me. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I jerked awake as cold water hit me and I was soon shivering. I tried to find somewhere to hide from the hose that pummelled my bruised body. I spluttered as I accidentally swallowed some of the water and almost choked on it.

I knelt in the water, shivering hard but glad to be clean, at least for now, even though I knew it meant that Burton would be back for me.

I didn't resist when fingers tangled in my hair and yanked my head up. Burton smiled down at me. “Well rested, I hope, James.” I didn't buy his fake concern for a moment. He hadn't broken me. Not yet. “Hmm. Still no manners. I'll have to remedy that.” He nodded to one of his men and stepped back, releasing me.

For a moment I wandered what his new game was, then I felt hands holding me tight and a wet cloth was forced into my mouth. God, I had hated this in training... and this would be even worse. No one would stop this when it got too much.

I could do nothing as they turned the hose on me once more and the feeling of drowning had me struggling in their grasp. I was choking and spluttering as water trickled into my mouth.

I had no idea how long it was before I was crouching on the floor, coughing and almost hacking my lungs up. I gasped for air as my lungs screamed for it.

I could hear Burton speaking, but with the blood roaring through my ears I had no idea what he was saying. I felt my hair grabbed as I was forced to look at Burton. I could see his lips move but my vision was greying out and then it went black.

I woke as a harsh coughing fit racked my body, it hurt to breathe. It hurt to even think. I just lay on the hard, cold floor with my arms wrapped around my chest.

I knew I would not last much longer. I knew that either my body, my mind or my will would fail me sooner or later. From the shivers running through my body, I wouldn't be surprised if it was my body that broke first. If is meant an end to this torment, I'd welcome it.

I shook my head and moaned at the nausea that set off. I would not give in. I would win and then I would hunt Burton down and make him pay. I banked that thought: the fury I felt would help keep me warm and, hopefully, sane.


End file.
